


Nightmare

by stuckyfucky



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Bed-Wetting, Bucky Barnes Has Nightmares, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Desperation, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Omorashi, Protective Steve Rogers, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26639101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckyfucky/pseuds/stuckyfucky
Summary: Bucky has a nightmare. Things are bad but it's just a dream. Once again I just made this up as I typed it, not pre-written so feel free to correct any mistakes and such
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> I'm putting a ⚠️ trigger warning ⚠️ here, Steve is very cruel to Bucky and says some really bad things to him and hits him a lot, and Bucky accidentally snaps and kills him. But it's all just a very bad dream so I didn't put tags for character death or anything. But just a warning to turn back if you dont want to read that.

The Asset was sitting in the back of the transport van, listening intently to the Commander's instructions for the mission. Or at least, he was attempting to. The Commander yanked a handful of the Asset's long hair roughly as he pulled his head back to force eye contact. "Are you even paying attention? The fuck is your problem, soldier?" He growled, his face mere inches from the Asset's. The Asset knew he was not expected to answer, even though the Commander made it seem that way. He was not permitted to speak with his mask on, maybe the Commander had forgotten? The Commander released his harsh grip on the Asset's hair before roughly smacking the side of his head. "Listen to what I fucking say, if you fail this mission I'll make sure you regret it once we get back to base."

The Asset was eager to please the Commander, he did not like being bad, being bad meant punishment and punishment was always painful. The Asset could handle pain easily, but punishment was always extremely harsh to accommodate his high tolerance to pain. The Asset tried once again to focus on the Commander's orders, but he found he could not concentrate. 

There was a dull ache throbbing in his lower abdomen, he was trying to remember what that meant. The Asset was a weapon and weapons were not meant to experience physical sensations, although of course he was still meant to experience pain while he was being punished, anything else that could be described as "feelings" or "sensations" was discouraged. He tensed his thighs and shifted a little in the seat, movements which made no sense to him but he had the urge to perform them anyway. 

The Commander once again grabbed him, by the front of his tactical vest this time, before saying "Sit fucking still, did I tell you to move?" And this time he must have expected an answer, because he reached behind the Asset's head and undid the straps on his mask before pulling it away. "No sir." The Asset said once the mask was off of his face. The Commander stared at him for a few moments and the Asset felt himself squirm again under his hard gaze. "What are you doing?" He asked, irritated. "I do not know sir." The Asset answered, but this seemed to annoy the Commander further as his jaw clenched before he said "What the fuck do you mean you don't know, what is your issue soldier?" 

The Asset considered the question, wondering if he should tell the Commander he was feeling discomfort, he was not supposed to feel, but he was also not supposed to lie to his handler. "I am experiencing discomfort in the lower abdominal region, origin unknown, and it is affecting my ability to focus and may be detrimental to the mission. Maintenance possibly required." The Asset squirmed again before looking towards the Commander, who looked angry. "Do you mean you need to piss, dummy?" He spat out, making sure the Asset knew he was getting on his nerves. Now that the Commander had told him what the sensation was he remembered it. He had felt it before. He was allowed 2 trips to the toilet per day to relieve the sensation, he recalled. He thinks he must have had his first trip when he had been awoken this morning, but the memory was fuzzy due to his regular treatment in the chair before leaving for the mission. "Yes sir, I believe what you refer to as "need to piss" is what i am experiencing." The Commander huffed out an annoyed sigh before looking at his wristwatch and replying "Well your next bathroom break isn't for another 4 hours, so you better just ignore it and focus on the God damn mission. And i swear to fuck you better hold it or I'll beat you till you need to piss again." 

The Asset thought this punishment did not sound pleasant, punishments never were, that's why they were punishments. He nodded and tried his hardest to push the feeling out of his mind and focus on the Commander's voice. The sensation had grown stronger, but the Asset was also strong. Surely he could tune out this discomfort and be good for the Commander. He sat as still as he could and fixed his gaze to the Commander's to make it known he was paying attention. 

The Commander continued talking about the mission parameters and the Asset tried to follow along despite the now painful pressure he was feeling. He was confused as to how something that seemed so minor could affect his performance like this. He held the Commander's gaze even as he wasn't hearing his words. He squirmed again involuntarily and this time he for some reason felt the urge to put a hand in between his legs. He refrained from doing so however, because the Commander might be upset. 

The Commander must have known what he was thinking though, because he was very angry when he backhanded the Asset and yelled "Will you just fucking sit still and listen? You're a fucking enhanced soldier, not a child for fucks sake. I'm not gonna drop everything and pause the mission just so you can go potty!" The Asset had made the Commander angry despite his best efforts to ignore his body and pay attention. The Asset felt uneasy now, another feeling he was not permitted to experience. He was being so bad today. Surely he would be punished after the mission, he knew he would. The Commander smacked him again and his stomach dropped as he saw the Commander's hand settle on the stun baton he had sat on the seat next to him. He knew from vague memories that if the Commander used the baton on him, he would no longer feel "need to piss" but he would be in even more trouble for not being able to hold it. The Asset tensed all his muscles and straightened up as best he could, looking the Commander in the eyes. "I'm sorry sir, I will be good." 

The Commander was not pleased, but he took his hand off of the baton after studying the Asset's face for a minute. "You fucking better be good, if this mission is compromised just because you have to tinkle you will be the one to explain that to Pierce." The Asset nodded his acknowledgement eagerly, he knew he had to behave. He could not disappoint secretary Pierce. He had to be good. He had to be. He sat up as straight and tall as he could and pressed his thighs together tight, making eye contact with the Commander and making sure his focus was on him 100 percent. The Commander glared at him as he began to talk again and the Asset did his absolute best to listen. 

But suddenly he felt a strong painful urge ripple through his abdomen and his hand was on his crotch before he even realized he had moved. The Commander was furious now. "Fuck, soldier! I told you to fucking listen!" And he grabbed his stun baton and raised it. 

The Asset flinched though he knew the sign of weakness was forbidden, and squeezed his eyes shut waiting for the pain to hit. 

But when he didn't feel it, he slowly opened his eyes, and he was no longer in the transport van. He was sitting on a couch in an apartment. His and Steve's apartment, his brain supplied. The Commander was not there. He was no longer the Asset, now he was "Bucky", and he was sitting on the couch in his and Steve's apartment. He wondered how he had suddenly ended up here when he had just been on a mission. Upon looking down at himself, he was no longer dressed in his tactical gear either, he was wearing instead a plain black t-shirt and soft grey joggers. Black ankle socks were on his feet, instead of the combat boots he remembered wearing moments before. He felt a strong pain in his bladder and remembered he had to piss, and bad, and that was why the Commander had been about to punish him. 

He was home now though, and he was free he knew, he was just Bucky and not the Asset and he lived in this apartment with Steve, who was his boyfriend and not his target. He stood up to hurry to the bathroom and he had to put both hands on his crotch and cross his legs tightly as soon as he was on his feet. How could it have gotten this bad? Had he not just been sleeping on the couch? He thought that was what had been happening, that he had been sleeping on the couch and dreaming about being the Asset. He wondered why he hadn't pissed himself in his sleep like usual since he never woke up needing to go this badly, but he was grateful he hadn't since he wasn't wearing his usual night time protection.

He took a moment to make sure he wouldn't lose control as soon as he moved before slowly uncrossing his legs and moving his hands. He took a few steps gingerly before he had to stop and cross his legs again. Shit, this was bad, he thought. He took another few moments to get under control before uncrossing his legs again, but before he could take another step he heard Steve call his name. 

"Bucky, could you come here for a minute?" He called from what Bucky thought was the kitchen. What time was it? He didn't know. It must be around one of the meal times if Steve was in the kitchen though. "I'll be there in a minute, I gotta take a leak first." He called back, and realized his hands were stuffed between his thighs again. 

"That's not what I asked, Bucky, I told you to come here. You can hold it." Steve said, sounding annoyed now. Bucky was surprised at that, he wondered what he had done to annoy Steve. But he didn't want to anger him any further so he hesitantly changed his course from the bathroom to the kitchen, still having to pause to cross his legs or hold himself every few steps. 

He got into the kitchen and saw Steve at the stove, stirring something in a pot with a wooden spoon. Bucky leaned against the kitchen island, squeezing his crotch behind it where he knew Steve couldn't see from his position if he turned around. Steve did briefly turn around to look at Bucky, before turning back to his cooking and silently continuing to stir the pot. This confused Bucky, didn't Steve need him for something?

He stood there for a minute waiting for Steve to let him know what he had called him in for. He really couldn't afford to be wasting this time that he could be using to piss out what felt like a gallon of liquid in his bladder. He crossed his legs and cleared his throat, getting Steve to look back at him. But Steve still just looked at him for a second and turned around to go back to what he was doing. 

Bucky was the one feeling annoyed now. "You needed something babe?" He said, trying to keep his voice calm even though he just wanted to scream. His bladder was pulsing painfully and he was definitely not in the mood to play whatever game Steve was trying to play. 

Steve slammed the wooden spoon down on the counter angrily, startling a small leak out of Bucky and he quickly had to grip his dick through his pants to stop it from turning into a full stream. 

"What, Bucky, do you have something more important you'd rather be doing than helping me cook?" He said as he spun around to face Bucky, with a very irritated look on his face. "Well what do you need help with?" Bucky asked sheepishly, now scared that Steve seemed angry with him. He didn't want Steve angry with him. Steve was always so kind and patient with him and Bucky wanted to please him always.

"Stir." Steve said shortly, grabbing the wooden spoon from the counter and shoving it roughly at Bucky. Bucky slowly removed one of his hands from his crotch to take the spoon, before he also removed his other hand so Steve wouldn't see. He tried to focus on making Steve happy again even as every step he took now sent jolts of pain through his full bladder. His legs were shaking as he finally stood in front of the pot, and he frowned as he saw it was only full of water, and the stove wasn't even on.

"Steve" he started, "what are you-" but Steve cut him off suddenly, even more angry than before when he said "What? You don't want to help make dinner? Would you rather me just do it for you like I do everything else for you? You expect me to just wait on you hand and foot don't you? I've been helping you with everything Bucky, ever since you came back and I'm sick of it. It's about time you started doing things for me, you owe me for all I've been doing to take care of you." 

His words stung and Bucky looked at him with wide eyes, wondering what he had done to upset Steve so much. He felt sick to his stomach at the fact that Steve was upset and he was the cause. He nodded quickly, willing to do whatever it took to make Steve love him again, and turned to stir the pot with the spoon.

But standing there stirring water was only making his bladder protest even harder, and he had to cross his legs with his right hand gripping his cock hard trying to hold his piss in, while his left hand, the metal one, the one that wasn't shaking with the rest of him, stirred the pot. 

"Oh, poor Bucky. He's gonna piss his pants just like he pisses the bed every night." Steve said snarkily, an amused smirk on his face. "You're fucking pathetic Buck, you know that? Why can't you grow up and act like an adult. You were the fucking Winter Soldier, a world famous assassin, HYDRA's most powerful asset, and now you can't even keep dry." 

Bucky was shocked at Steve's words, but he tried not to let it show. He knew he must have done something really, really bad to make Steve so angry, he just couldn't remember what. He agreed with what Steve had said, he knew he was pathetic, but he never expected Steve to say it. Usually he did the opposite and tried to comfort Bucky, and tell him it wasn't his fault and there was nothing wrong with him, but now Bucky knew it was all lies. He felt tears stinging his eyes and he didn't turn around because he didn't want Steve to see.

He squirmed in place a little while his legs were still crossed tight around the hand on his crotch and continued to stir the pot of water. He stared ahead at the wall instead of at the water sloshing in the pot as the spoon went around, his bladder was absolutely full past it's limits and it hurt so bad but Bucky couldn't wet himself, he couldn't prove Steve right. He didn't want to make Steve any more angry than he already was. 

He could still feel Steve's eyes glaring daggers at him even though he had his back turned. "You gonna piss yourself, Bucky? Gonna cry about it like a dumb little kid? I bet you are. I'm so sick of you doing this shit. I bet you piss the bed on purpose, I bet you just want to watch me change the sheets and clean up after you like i do everything else for you. I bet you enjoy making things hard for me. You think it's funny to make my life harder, don't you?" Steve sounded so angry and Bucky was crying now despite his efforts to contain his tears. He could feel them flowing down his face and he bit his lip hard to keep from making any noise that would let Steve know. 

But Steve must have known anyway because he suddenly grabbed Bucky's metal arm, making him drop the wooden spoon, and whirled him around before shoving him into the wall. The harsh movement made Bucky lose control for a few seconds and he struggled hard to stop the leak that had started, gripping himself hard now with both hands and his legs crossed as tight as possible as he stood bent slightly at the waist with his back to the wall. 

Steve was standing in front of him and Bucky kept his eyes down, looking at Steve's feet rather than his face which he knew would be flush with rage. He waited for Steve to say something else, the leak that had come when he had manhandled him to the wall had left a visible wet spot on his pants which was too big for his hands to cover completely and he knew Steve could see. 

But Steve said nothing, just stood in front of Bucky staring down at him with his arms crossed, and Bucky slowly looked up just to feel his heart almost stop when he saw the look of absolute disgust on Steve's face. He sneered when he caught Bucky's eyes, then smiled, looking like he was happy but Bucky could tell it wasn't genuine. He knew Steve was angry with him and he was still crying and Steve could see him crying with piss on his pants while he still tried not to piss in them more. And he was smiling and he said

"Look at you, Bucky. Look how sad and pathetic. Crying and holding yourself like a toddler. How could I ever love someone so disgusting?" Bucky's heart broke at the words and he wasn't just crying silent tears now, he was sobbing and Steve still looked so angry and Bucky's control was starting to slip and he was leaking again as sobs made his whole body shake. The wet spot on his pants grew and ran a little bit down his left thigh before he could regain control again. 

Steve just watched and then he said "You should have died when you fell from the train Bucky. You should have just stayed gone and left me alone to live my life in peace. You're so selfish. You think I took you in because I care? I felt sorry for you Bucky, because you're so pathetic and useless. Nobody else cared about you so I brought you home and all you've done is make my life miserable."

Bucky was hyperventilating now, he couldn't control his loud sobs. Steve hated him. He was pathetic and disgusting and he made Steve so angry and Steve hated him. Bucky barely even felt his pants get soaked and almost didn't even hear his piss splattering and trickling under him on the tile floor because he was panicking so hard. 

He looked up at Steve but he couldn't focus, his vision was getting blurry as he struggled to take a deep breath through his sobbing and choking, and then he felt his cheek stinging, Steve had slapped him. And then he slapped him again, and again, and Bucky's face hurt because Steve was strong, he was a super soldier, and he was punishing Bucky for being so disgusting and making a mess on his floor. 

He tried to slow down his panicked breathing and stop his crying but he couldn't, and he slid down the wall to a crouched position before falling back to sit on the floor and he felt even worse as he registered the huge puddle he was sitting in. His pants and socks were absolutely soaked and the puddle was spread across the floor and he was just sitting in it. 

When he looked up again Steve was holding the wooden spoon that he had told Bucky to use to stir the pot, and he barely had time to flinch before Steve brought it down harshly on the same cheek he had slapped before. He hit Bucky again and again. "Why-smack-are-smack-you-smack-so-smack-pathetic!!!" He smacked Bucky with the spoon between every word and Bucky could feel his face swelling and he knew he would have big bruises.

"I hate you" Steve said as he brought the spoon down again and his voice sounded so angry and full of hate and Bucky was sobbing full force again at that, losing whatever calm he had gained. 

"You're just gonna sit there and take it, you useless fuck? You're not even gonna fight back? You're just gonna sit and let me beat you like HYDRA did? I should have let them keep you. I should have never saved you in the first place during the war. I should have just let them kill you in Azzano. I should ha-" and before Bucky even knew he had moved he was up and holding Steve by the throat with his metal hand. He squeezed hard and blood trickled from Steve's mouth before Bucky dropped him to the floor. He had snapped Steve's neck. He had killed him. 

It took Bucky a few minutes to calm down before he realized this. He dropped down to his knees on the floor in front of Steve's body and just broke down. He sobbed even harder than he had been a few minutes ago, tearing at his hair and rocking back and forth. "STEVE" he screamed in between sobs "STEVE WAKE UP! I DIDN'T MEAN IT IM SO SORRY" he couldn't control the way his whole body was trembling and he felt like he was dying as he struggled to suck in air, he had snapped and killed the only person he loved and he didn't know what to do. "STEVE" he wailed as loud as he could, this couldnt be real, it couldn't be.

Steve jerked awake suddenly, startled from his sleep with a gasp as Bucky started screaming next to him in bed. He looked over to Bucky who was laying on his stomach with his face turned away from Steve. He was shaking and sobbing in his sleep and then he screamed again "STEVE!" And Steve was fully awake now as he reached over and put a hand on Bucky's back, trying to shake him awake. 

"Bucky, Bucky, wake up, you're just having a bad dream." Bucky didn't respond and Steve shook him again "Bucky, you-" and he couldn't finish his sentence before Bucky shot straight up in bed and in a split second grabbed Steve with his metal hand and threw him from the bed, into the wall on the other side of the room. 

Steve was dazed for a few seconds from hitting his head on the wall but he quickly regained composure and watched Bucky, who was now sitting in bed, still shaking and sobbing, and looking directly at him. He didn't say anything, just stared, and Steve slowly as possible so as not to draw attention, started inching towards his shield which was propped against the wall by the bedroom door.

He didn't want to hurt Bucky, but he would incapacitate him if he absolutely had to. Bucky was sometimes violent and unstable after his nightmares, sometimes he didn't wake up all the way and didn't know what he was doing. "Steve" Bucky whispered, and Steve froze, staring back at Bucky who was still shaking on the bed. "Steve" he repeated, "Steve" and his voice broke as he continued to sob and he said "Steve, I thought I killed you." 

Now that Steve knew Bucky was fully awake he got up, ignoring the pain in his head and back from hitting the wall and made his way back to the bed to comfort his boyfriend. He slipped into bed next to him and pulled Bucky into his lap, and Bucky immediately went limp against Steve, sobbing into his shoulder and shaking with terror. 

On the sheet where Bucky had been laying there was a moderately sized wet spot, and he could feel the front of Bucky's pants and even the bottom front of his shirt were wet too where Bucky was laying on top of him now. Bucky must have leaked through his protection, but he didn't seem to have noticed in his panic and Steve wasn't going to point it out and make him more upset. So he just squeezed Bucky tight and held him close, muttering quiet reassurances and landing the occasional kiss on the top of Bucky's head, waiting for him to calm himself. 

He talked Bucky through taking deep breaths. He helped Bucky calm down and did his best to comfort him. Eventually, Bucky did calm down, and his sobs tapered off into hiccups and his breathing returned to normal, after about an hour of Steve holding him. 

He suddenly felt so exhausted, his head hurt from crying so hard, and he felt his night time "underwear" was swollen and soggy between his thighs and even worse his clothes were wet. His face burned but he didn't say anything, maybe Steve hadn't noticed and he wouldn't be too angry at Bucky. He remembered how angry Steve had been in his dream and he started crying again, Steve rubbed his back and shushed him gently and he buried his face into Steve's neck. He needed to stop crying before he worked himself up again, so he focused everything on Steve's hand rubbing his back comfortingly and the sound of Steve's heartbeat. 

He calmed himself down quickly this time, not willing to burden Steve with another panic attack. Steve held him for a few more minutes, silently rubbing Bucky's back as his trembling stopped and he slumped against him.

When Bucky didnt move for a few minutes Steve almost thought he had fallen asleep again, but then Bucky said "I'm sorry Steve." And Steve sighed and said "Don't be sorry, it's ok." And kept rubbing his back, even though his arm was starting to get sore it was worth it to provide Bucky with comfort. 

After a few minutes he asked "Do you want to tell me about the nightmare? It must have been a bad one, huh?" And Bucky started crying a little bit again, and Steve held him even tighter and kissed his head and kept up the back rubbing until he calmed. 

"I was the soldier" Bucky said eventually, "i was in the transport van, with Rumlow, headed on a mission" he paused for a moment, trying to think of what else to say. 

Was he really gonna tell Steve that the nightmare that had him panicking so bad was about needing to piss? Would Steve be mad? He probably expected it to be about going on a murder spree or being tortured or something like usual, he would be annoyed Bucky had over reacted so much over what was basically a pee dream.

But Steve was still waiting for him to finish explaining so he continued. "We were in the van and Rumlow kept trying to explain the mission to me, but I wasn't paying attention because" he paused again, embarrassed "because I had to pee" he paused yet again expecting Steve to laugh at him or something because it was stupid, but Steve said nothing and just continued to hold him and rub his back, so he kept going. "And Rumlow was getting angry because I couldn't focus, and I wasn't obeying orders, so he started smacking me, then he was going to use the stun baton and i closed my eyes and when I opened them again I was sitting on the couch in the living room. And then you called me to come into the kitchen, and I still had to piss but I went into the kitchen with you instead. And you just made me stand at the stove and stir a pot of water with a wooden spoon, and you just started being so mean to me and saying horrible things." 

Bucky felt Steve's arms tighten around him as he still held him close, but he didn't speak so Bucky kept talking "and you kept saying things to me like how pathetic I am and how you hate having to do everything for me while I was stirring the water. And you said I make things harder for you on purpose, and then you grabbed me and slammed me into the wall. You said you hated me and you wished I would have died falling from the train"

and Steve gasped at that and held Bucky even tighter, now he felt his own tears coming but he didn't say anything because he wanted to let Bucky finish. "I pissed my pants and started crying and then you got madder than ever and started smacking me around, first with your hand and then with the wooden spoon from the pot, and you kept hitting me hard over and over and you said you wished you never rescued me from HYDRA in Azzano, and then the next thing I knew I had snapped your neck and I was kneeling over your body. And I didn't mean to do it and i started screaming, and then the next thing I knew I was sitting up in bed and you were over there leaning against the wall."

Steve was crying now as Bucky finished, he knew he had no control over Bucky's dreams but he couldn't help but think how could he have been so nasty to the man he loved, even if it was a dream? 

"Oh Bucky," Steve said "i would never hurt you, ever. Im so glad to have you back and I would do anything for you, i would never say those things to you or hit you, and im so sorry even a dream version of me treated you that way." He kissed Bucky's head again and kept holding him tight and they were both crying. 

"Its not your fault Steve, it was a stupid dream, I way overreacted." Steve wasn't going to let Bucky be sorry for his reaction to a nightmare "you didn't overreact Buck, if it made you feel bad it made you feel bad. You can't control that." Bucky nodded against Steve's neck, he was still laying on top of him. "It was a dumb dream, it shouldn't have made me so upset, except the part where I hurt you of course, that's the worst possible thing ever. But other than that I shouldn't be panicking over pissing my pants in a dream." 

Steve wasn't having it though, he said "any way you feel is valid, you can feel how you feel about anything Bucky, and no one can tell you to feel differently, you're allowed to have emotions and feelings now. You're not with HYDRA anymore. I need you to remember that."

Bucky just nodded again into Steve's neck, he still felt dumb about how he had reacted but he wasn't going to argue with Steve. 

They layed like that for a while longer, Bucky on top of Steve while Steve held him and rubbed his back, until Bucky was shifting and squirming uncomfortably as he remembered he was currently wearing a completely soaked diaper that had leaked on his clothes. 

He knew Steve knew what his problem was when he said "I'll help you get cleaned up if you want, then we can go back to sleep. It's only 2 o clock." And Bucky saw he was right when he glanced at the alarm clock, he had thought it was much later. 

So he got up so Steve could also get up, and he didn't complain as Steve helped him out of his wet clothes, even though he still felt like he was burdening his boyfriend. He stripped off the wet night time garment himself, throwing it in the bathroom trash can and wiping himself down with a wet wash cloth before following Steve back to the bedroom. Steve walked over to the dresser, grabbing Bucky another pair of his night time protection from on top of it and then going into the drawers to get him a shirt and pants. He tossed the clothes to Bucky before pulling out pants for himself, and Bucky blushed to notice a wet spot on Steves pants too from where he had been laying on top of him.

They both got dressed and stripped the bed together, Bucky carrying the bedding to the laundry room and loading and starting the washer and Steve wiping off the mattress cover and remaking the bed with fresh sheets and a clean comforter. 

They lay back down in bed together and cuddled for a while, Steve holding Bucky from behind, one arm over Bucky's chest and the other under the pillow, and Bucky holding Steve's arm where it was draped over his side and across his chest. Steve kissed the back of Bucky's head and held Bucky until he felt him relax and heard his breathing even out as he fell asleep again. 

He stayed awake for a while longer, ready to wake Bucky up again if he showed any signs of more nightmares. He wished he could take all of his pain away and make sure he never felt any again, but he knew he couldn't, the best he could do was be there for Bucky and help him learn to heal. Bucky didn't stir and seemed to be sleeping soundly, so he continued to hold him and kissed the back of his head once more before falling asleep himself. 

Both men slept for the rest of the night with no issues.


End file.
